


Berries by the Lake

by IceCladShade



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Aphrodisiacs, Body Worship, Cock Slut, Cock Worship, Come Inflation, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, Growth, Knotting, M/M, Male Solo, Masturbation, Messy, Muscles, Nipple Play, Outdoor Sex, Slut Shaming, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2018-12-16 07:47:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11824236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceCladShade/pseuds/IceCladShade
Summary: Inuyasha, finally alone for the first time since being unsealed travels to a place he knew peace decades ago. Upon arriving he notices a slight change....





	1. Inu and the Berries

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first attempt at writing a story, please let me know what you think.  
> I don't own Inuyasha or any of the associated characters, If I did, the show would have a lot more nudity.

The gentle rustle of leaves was punctured by the echo of flesh on wood in the deep forest. A blur of red and white leaping from branch to branch between sun beams that penetrated the ancient canopy of the ancient trees proved the source of the sound. The blur, upon closer inspection was a young man clad in red robes and carrying a sword at his side. His most distinctive features was flowing silver hair trailing behind him and two dog ears of the same shade perched atop his head.  
Inuyasha sped through the foliage alone heading to a place he had not visited since before his sealing. Kagome had returned to her time for her “exams” (which were apparently more important than hunting for Jewel shards) and told the group she would be absent for at least a week but possibly longer. Knowing this Miroku and Sango decided to return to Sango's village, bringing Shippo with them, leaving Inuyasha in his own company.  
Having been surrounded by his group for the past months Inuyasha was glad for the chance to be alone and release the tension and stress from all the battles he fought. Being free to do as he wished for the first time in months Inuyasha sought out one of the few places he could truly relax and just as he was thinking of how much time he would be able to spend here, he burst out of the tree line into a clearing.  
Before Inuyasha was a large clearing bordering a cliff deep within an ancient forest. A waterfall cascaded over the cliff into a lake below. A gentle smile crossed his face upon seeing the clearing, having not visited in decades but glad at seeing it had not changed in all the time he had spent sealed. Inuyasha slowed to a walk as he crossed the clearing towards the lake. Circling around the lake towards the waterfall, peering behind the crashing water, he saw what was his home long ago, a cave carved into the rock from both natural causes and the efforts of the silver haired hanyou. Arriving at his old home the hanyou was able to finally lay down on the smooth stone and relaxe.

Time Skip

Inuyasha came about slowly several hours later, his golden eyes flickering open and stretching his arms languidly above his head. Sitting up and observing the cave he had rested in, noticing several changes he had not noticed earlier. Towards the entrance of the cave grew bushes heavy with a bright pink berry that Inuyasha believed were edible. Fish swim in the lake and hearing his stomach rumble the hungry man set about gathering a meal.  
He striped out of the Fire Rat robe, pulling the top off revealed a muscular yet lean torso. Strong shoulders trailing down to well built arms free of any scars, despite his many battles. His firm pecs and taut abs glistened as the spray from the waterfall sprayed over him. His nipples became erect as the cool spray washed over him.  
Inuyasha's pants quickly followed his top, his fundoshi landing atop his pants. His long legs and pert round ass, milky white and glistening as the spray coated him. Most noticeably was the size of his “equipment”. A soft, thick 7 inch uncut cock rested atop two lemon sized balls, swollen with pent up stress.  
Inuyasha dived into the lake, using his legs to propel him forward towards the fat fish fleeing the predator hunting them. He repeated this process several times, gathering several fish. Retrieving the collected fish, He placed them near an old fire pit within a dry area near the waterfall. Leaving the fish Inuyasha collected the materials needed for a fire and to skewer the fish. As they roasted he investigated the odd berries growing near the cave entrance. Large pink berries, the length of his thumb, divided into two lobes and smelling both sweet and slightly musky. Figuring they would not be harmful Inuyasha stripped one bush of the strange fruit. 

Time Skip  
The sun had turned orange in the western sky as Inuyasha finished the fish he had collected for his dinner, the breeze drifting through the clearing, allowing the smoke from the fire drift upwards lazily. Tossing the last of the fish bones aside and no longers plateless, lay back on the ground near the fire. Hunger stated, he examined the berries he had collected once more. The smell of the berries stirred something within him.  
Figuring it best to get it over with Inuyasha bit into the fruit. Sweet and cool juice exploded in his mouth, some of the sticky pink liquid dripping down his chin and onto his chest. Finding the berries delicious the hanyou devoured the first berry, which was quickly followed by half a dozen more.His chin dripped with the juice from the berries and his pectorals would be sticky with dried juice come morning. Laying back Inuyasha relaxed, enjoying the aftertaste of the sweet berries, a cool but pleasant tingling feeling settling in his stomach.  
As time passed Inuyasha felt the cool sensation of the berries change, the cool became warm and warm became hot, spreading from his stomach to other parts of his body. The heat moving outwards made his skin tingle from the gently breeze, his nipples became erect as the breeze brushed over them. Inhaling sharply, Inuyasha smelt something different in his own scent, a musk similar to that of the berries he gorged himself on only moments ago. Realizing the berries were affecting him and moved closer to the lake to try and wash the taste from his mouth.  
As he stood, looking down he say a tent in his robe, trying to burst free from the fundoshi and robe containing it. The motion of standing, coupled with the effect of the berries was enough to send a jolt of pleasure through his throbbing cock. Looking down again Inuyasha saw a dark spot growing on his robe, not wanting to have his only clothing ruined he quickly stripped again.  
His cock snapped up when freed, slapping his abs and splattering his chest and thighs with pre. Inuyasha's gazed at his shaft, astonished by its size, the normally 10 inch shaft had grown to a monstrous 13 inches and his balls had swelled from the size of lemons to oranges, heavy with cum. Now freed, the musk from his own crotch wafted upwards towards his nose, the musky scent present in the berries now being emitted alongside his own.  
Inuyasha hesitantly reached for his stiff member, a single hand barely sufficient to grasp the cock with its enhanced size. A brush of his fingers sent pleasure shooting through him. The monstrous cock shooting a glob of pre that joined the puddle steadily forming beneath him. Lust clouding his mind and filling his senses, he brought his other hand to toy with his orange sized balls, caressing and tugging on them while his other hand stroked over his large uncut cock. A moan fell from his lips as he continued to stroke himself, pre-cum flying from the increasing fast and rough stroking, coating his legs and chest with the musky fluid, the scent further filling his head with lust. Moans grew louder as he continued to stroke himself, his cock becoming more sensitive as he stroked, his balls drawing upwards as he came closer to the brink.  
With a final howl into the sky painted by setting sun, Inuyasha experienced the largest orgasm he had experienced. Cum shot out like a geyser for longer and longer than he can ever recall happening, coating his hand when it neared the head of his cock. Thick cum joined the puddle beneath him as his balls expelled their burden.  
His orgasm having tapered out after a full minute, Inuyasha collapsed to the ground, partly landing in the puddle his recent activities had created. Looking around in amazement at the effect the berries had on him. Glancing at his cum covered hand Inuyasha raised it to his face. A sniff revealed a musky smell almost as potent at the berries he had eaten, but mixed with his own scent. The musky scent stirred the warmth that was still pulsing throughout his body, the Inu hanyou unconsciously stuck out his tongue to taste the salty, musky cream coating his hand. The normally bitter cum was much sweeter, seemingly altered by the berries was almost addictive. Inuyasha licked all the cum coating his hand before reaching down to swab some off himself.  
As Inuyasha continued licking his own seed from his hands he felt the heat return, his cock rising once again. The 13 inch shaft throbbing and his orange sized balls churning as they refilled with cum. Unlike last time he remained seated, his cock sticking upwards and his precum falling on his body moreso that the stone around him. Basking in the warmth of the pre-cum on is abs Inuyasha felt something he had not felt the first time the heat enveloped him. His ass which had been in the puddle tingled and his hole winked and his nipples that had been hit with cume tingled. .  
Reaching one hand towards his left nipple and flicking it. That drew a gasp from his mouth and a jerk from his cock, flinging more pre-cum on his chest. The raised his other hand to toy with the other, pinching and tugging on them drew moans and curses from his mouth, his cock bobbing the entire time, painting him with his own pre-cum. One hand moved away from his nipple to his stomach, Inuyasha rubbed the sticky pre-cum into his skin, further increasing its sensitivity. As the pre continued to flow it trickled down between his legs, across his taint and eventually covering his tight pucker.  
Inuyasha felt his ass respond to the musky pre-cum coating it, making it open and close, swallowing the cum that was trickling over it. The hand that was rubbing pre-cum over his abs moved south, glancing over his large balls and brushing over his hole. Tingling at the sensation, he cautiously pressed a finger against his tight hole, expecting resistance, he was surprised at the ease with which it slid in, past the first and second knuckle easily. Biting back a curse at the sensation he quickly inserted a second finger and scissoring. Unable to hold back any more he let a long moan out as he stretched himself. Pre poured from his cock, lubing his hand further as a third finger joined the earlier two, which was quickly followed by a fourth.  
Inuyasha was pantering and gasping at the feeling brought by penetration, the new alien feeling was only enhanced by the effect of berries. Wishing to be filled further Inuyasha examined the area around him again. First looking at his sword he grimaced, lustful haze or not he would not use something so precious in that way. His eyes fell on a stone sitting near the edge of the waterfall. 12 inches in length and as thick around as his own cock, the stone had been smoothed by decades beneath the crashing waters, leaving the tip rounded and the sides smooth, free of imperfections or jagged edges, perfect for what he had planned.  
Retrieving the stone and returning to his earlier laying position, Inuyasha wrapped his pre-cum coated hand around it, slightly warm from being in the sun all day, the stone darkened as the slick substance coated it. Satisfied with the amount of lubricating pre on the stone he brought it downwards, settling it between his cheeks, the tip pressed against his opening, slightly gaping from the earlier fingering. Biting his bottom lip, he pressed on the base of the stone phallus, driving half of the unyielding shaft into unexplored depths. A curse fell from his lips at the sensation of being so full, he relaxed the pressure on the base pulling it half out before driving even more inside of his quivering hole. Each thrust of the stone penetrated deeper than before until only the base that inuyasha gripped was still exposed.  
Continuing to thrust the stone into his quivering heat, the hanyou saw stars as it brushed something inside him, his cock jerked, splattering pre-cum across his chest, his other hand pinching down hard on the nipple it had been toying with. His grip tightened and the thrusting intensified, wanting to that something again, moans fell from his mouth and his cock throbbed with every hit.  
The hand toying with his nipple moved lower, grasping his cock and began stroking i time with the thrusts. Every thrust made him see stars, feeling light headed, full and so so satisfied, bringing him closer and closer to a second release. Pre cum flew as he stroked, his chest glistened with sweat and pre, his cheeks were flushed and his breathing became short as he got nearer.  
The thrusting became harder and longer, driving almost the entirety of the stone in with each thrust, striking at his pleasure button each time. Balls drawing up, Inuyasha released a curse into the night as he came from a hard, deep thrust. Cum flew through the air, landing on his face, some falling in his open mouth, other spurts landed on his neck, chest, stomach, groin. By the time it had tapered off Inuyashas torso had been painted white, cum dripping off of him to the cooling stone he lay on. The stone shaft, still nestled deep between his cheeks was gently retrieved and placed aside.  
Inuyasha felt the heat from the berries fade, his mind clearing, but sluggish from the intense pleasures he had experienced while under their effect. A bone deep tiredness spread in place of the heat. Wanting nothing more than sleep he rose and moved to the cave behind the waterfall where he collapsed in a boneless heap, limbs splayed around him. Too tired to care he left the cum to dry on his skin as he drifted off to sleep.


	2. The Wolf and the Hound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A passing wolf joins in on the fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still don't own Inuyasha. If I did, there would be a lot more shirtless guys in it

The crushing sound of water thundering into a lake was the first thing Inuyasha noticed as he awoke. The second and more immediate concern was the crusty feeling that coated every inch of his torso, just moving his arm felt strange with the crusty layer covering sections of smooth skin. Stretching, he felt some of the crusty material flaxe off of him and rubbing his hands across his torso, removed even more of the crusty layer.  
Sitting up and opening his eyes Inuyasha examined the cave he had slept in, noticing no changes from the night before he was puzzled as to what the substance coating him was. He continued to brush the crusty substance from his still while absently pondering what happened. Looking down the hanyou yelped in alarm. His soft cock, normally about 7 inches was over 10 inches, and his former lemon sized balls were the size of small oranges. Seeing his enlarged genitals brought back memories of the previous night. The sweet and musky berries, the heat that pulsed through his body, the sensations that overcame his senses. A blush rose to his cheeks as he remembered the feeling of being penetrated, first by his own hand and later by a smooth stone he had retrieved from near the waterfall. Reaching his hand down he groped himself, the shaft responded, swelling slightly.  
“Nope” he thought, “Definitely not an illusion.”  
Reaching further down his hand brushed across his formerly tight hole, dipping one finger into it elicited a moan from his lips and his cock chubbed up further in response. He withdrew his hand quickly, his hole closing with a slurping sound, still moist from the previous evening's events. Raising the arm and inhaling deeply, Inuyasha noted that his natural scent had not returned to normal. While not quite as potent as the night before the musky scent that came from the berries was still present, mingled with his own and bringing a slight return to the heat that dominated his mind the night before.  
Hoping that is was merely a remnant of the cum crust on his skin he moved out from behind to the waterfall and along the shore of the lake. Diving in head first he began collecting fish for breakfast, at the same time, letting the crust wash off. Having collected enough fish for both breakfast and the later meals Inuyasha prepared the fish to be cooked and moved back to the lake. In a shallow sandy area he scooped handfuls of rough sand to scrub himself clean before moving towards the waterfall to rinse his hair thoroughly. As the fish cooked Inuyasha lay on the stones, drying in the morning sun, his body bare to the world around him, Wind brushed across his damp body, a shiver running through him, but one of both discomfort from cold and pleasure from the caress of the wind.  
Unconsciously, his hands rose from his sides, one to his chest, caressing his nipples and rubbing across his abs, the other towards his cock, tracing the shaft before arriving at its head. As his movement became more agressive, tweaking his nippleas and stroking his cock Inuyasha realized the heat was starting to overcome his mind again. Another sniff of his scent revealed that even after a thorough washing, the musky scent of the berries was still mingling with his own scent.  
Swearing and standing, the silver haired man walked to the roasting fish, still edible, but some were slightly charred, having been over the open flame for too long as a result of him being ‘distracted’. Removing them from the fire, he donned his fundoshi and pants for the first time since the previous night, leaving his torso bare.  
Sitting by the fire and consuming the fish, Inuyasha contemplated what to do about the change in his scent. Knowing he could not avoid returning his group forever, and that Shippo was likely to notice, he had to hope that the musky scent would fade with time. Worse, how would this affect him in battle, how would it affect his human friends and how would other demons react to the musk.  
‘Still, may as well enjoy this while it lasts’ was the last thought Inuyasha had, moving his hand back towards his growing erection. 

Scene Break

Leaves flew through the air as branches rebounded upwards from the force of the person jumping on them. Black hair, held up by a brown headband whipped around the head of the demon causing the disturbance. Despite the metal armour he wore, he moved like the wind through the trees. His bare feet made barely a sound lept through the canopy of the forest.  
“Almost done for today, and like every day before, nothing” was the only thought running through Kogas head. The leader of the eastern wolf tribe had been patrolling the areas around the borders of his tribe's lands. Why the elders insisted he did this himself rather than send other pack members, he did not know, but after a week out he was almost finished. Only a day out from returning to the tribe, Koga slowed his pace, knowing that as soon as he returned another duty would require his attention. Given that this patrol would normally take the average tribe member almost two weeks he figured that taking the last bit slow would be a good way to relax before the stress of leadership returned.  
Jumping to the forest floor Koga sat back against the trunk of the tree, basking in the shade he closed his eyes and took in the sound and scent of nature around him. He dozed under the shadow of the tree until a somewhat familiar scent tickled his nose as the wind changed direction. Alert from the scent, he sat up and concentrated, the smell was familiar, but he could not place it. Having already decided to forestall his return to the tribe Koga headed away from the border of his tribe's lands. 

Time Skip

Almost an hour had passed since Koga had changed course, he followed the particular scent through the forest, the trees becoming far older as the scent became stronger.  
‘Can’t be much further’ and ‘Almost there’ ran through his head as be bound through the canopy. Finally Koga burts out the of leafy coverage into a clearing backing onto a cliff, a waterfall fed a small lake, and it was near the waterfall that the smell was originating from.  
Moving as quietly as possible he moved closer to the source of the scent, hoping to remain undetected. Crouching behind a grove of bushes near the mouth of the falls the demon stared at the area behind the falls, seeing an opening he crept forward. His skin shown as it was dampened by the waterfalls spray. This close to the cave he could hear movement within and the scent was stronger than ever, something tingled in the back of his head but he ignored it in favor of discovering the source of the scent. Peeking his head around the opening Koga scanned the area, a shallow cave overall but what caught his attention was what the figure in the cave was doing. Unable to stop staring at the sight Koga didn’t realize he had yet to stop leaning, eventually losing his balance and falling forwards, his chest plate striking the stone, causing a crash to reverberate in the small cave. 

Scene Break

The half demon with his lust fogged mind was in the midst of satisfying himself for the third time that day. Deciding to let his hole rest after a rough pounding from the smooth stone shaft he had found he was instead putting his flexibility to the test. Leaning forwards he took the head of the over foot long shaft between his lips, licking and slurping on his own pre cum. His torso was coated in evidence of his previous activities, globs of cum dripping off his nipples and clinging to his flushed skin.  
Leaning forwards he was able to take almost half of his monstrous shaft between his lips, his mouth stuffed with cock and cheeks filling with pre-cum he was unable to swollow. Just as he felt himself approaching his third release for the day a crash echoed throughout the cave. 

His eyes darting to the origin of the sound Inuyasha saw an unexpected guest as his pulled off his shaft. .  
“What the hell you doing here wolf” growled the hanyou, attempting, and failing to hide the evidence of his activities.  
“C-could ask you the same question mutt, quite the show you were putting on.” The wolf, startled from what he had seen replied, quickly regaining his arrogant air, looking down at the half demon sitting in a puddle of milky fluid before him.  
Standing, and giving up all pretence of being innocent he crossed his arms while flexing his claws. His cock swung as he stood and biting out a reply “Enjoying my time alone as ya can see, or are your eyes as bad as your skills”  
Koga ,glancing at the swing meat, he inhaled deeply, the musky scent that lead him here in the first place was overpowering in the cave. Every breath filled his senses with the rich musky scent of the mutt. He felt heat pooling in his stomach and cloud his mind the longer he was exposed. “Seems like it mutt, clearly ya can’t satisfy a lady so you gotta do it yourself”  
Looking up at the smirking wolf, Inuyasha felt the heat start to stir again, building in his stomach and spreading outwards, as this happened he paused to look over the wolf and smirked when his eyes fell below his waist. “Looks like I’m not the only one that needs to take care of myself, none of the bitches in your tribe willing to touch your weak ass.”  
Looking at where the mutts eyes were staring Koga saw the tent he was pitching in his pelt. Crossing his hands before his growing shaft his head jolted up and saw the smirk on the hanyous face, what surprised him was when the dog licked his lips. Breathing in, lust filled his mind and he saw Inuyasha in a new light. The lean muscled male was the picture of lust, dripping with cum and emitting the amazing scent that brought him here in the first place. He licked his lips as his gaze fell upon the monstrous cock, pulsisng occasionally and dripping pre -cum into puddles on the cave floor. Breathing in the pheremones the other male was giving off Kogas lust increased, the tent in his pelt increased while his skin flushed.  
As this happened Inuyasha saw emotions running across Kogas face. Saw the lust gradually overtake his mind and the tent he was pitching grow. Taking a chance he stepped forward once, then again and again until he stood directly in front of the wolf demon. Raising one hand he moved it near the wolfs erection, daring him to stop. Locking eyes, gold met black and they held each other's gaze, daring the other to break it. Eventually black looked away and the hanyou took this as permission, reaching the rest of the way and grazing the hidden erection.  
Pointed white ears twitched at the moan that escaped the black haired male's mouth from the contact. Throwing caution to the wind he tugged on the pelt with his other hand until it fell to the cave floor. The cock was the same colour as the rest of the smooth, tanned wolf. The idea of him running around nude brought a smirk to Inuyashas lips. The wolf, while not as hung as his berry enhanced size, was not slouch at 11 inches long with a pair of large balls to match. The head of the cut cock (must be a tribal thing he thought) was leaking a steady stream of pre-cum, joining his own on the floor.  


Dropping to his knees he gave the tanned manhood a sniff, memorizing the wolf's unique musk, leaning forwards his tongue lapped at the head of the cock, causing the black haired man to shudder. He savored the taste of Kogas pre, lapping at him to milk more from the weeping slit. Impatient with the slow trickle, he threw himself head first into milking more of the nectar from his large nuts. Just over half the cock slid between his lips, the head hitting against the back of his mouth.  
Koga let out a gasped curse at the sudden warmth enveloping half his cock. His hands, busy with removing the chest armour quickly finished their task before gripping the hanyous head, he pulled back and thrust forward, jerkily at first but quickly falling into a rhythm as he fucked the warm hole he was presented with. Saliva dripped out of the corners of Inuyashas mouth as the thrusting became faster, his forehead being mashed against the demons defined abs.  


Having his mouth abused by the wolf ignited a fire in the hanyou, he was determined to take everything the wolf could give and then take more. Ever thrust had the silverette tightening his throat, as the shaft was pulled out he sucked as hard as he could to pull it back in. He felt the gushes of precum from the slit and greedily swallowed every drop he could. He fisted his own cock with one hand, splattering pre over both their lower bodies, the other toyed with the wolfs nuts, tugging and rolling them.  
Each thrust brought him closer to the edge, faster and faster into the warm cavern. The slurping sounds coming from Inuyasha and the feeling of his nuts being played with caused them to tighten and draw up. His moans growing louder and louder he released his load, shouting “Take it all” to the hanyou beneath him. His orgasm was larger than he can ever recall having experienced in the future, shooting over and over into the warm cavern.  


“Take it all” rang in Inuyashas ears as the cock in his mouth exploded, gushing cum that slid over his tongue and down the back of his throat. The cum was different from his own, the musky taste of the berries was not present, saltier than his own and slightly thicker. Despite enjoying the taste, the volume of the load would quickly drown him if he didn’t swallow. Gulp after gulp slid down his throat for over a minute, his taut abs bulged slightly from the massive load in his stomach now. As the load tapered off he pulled off the cock, now glistening with a mix of cum it released and saliva from his mouth. He grasped it and licked the remnants of the load from, not wanting to waste a drop of precious seed.  


Stated, the hanyou sat back and wiped his face, his hand came away covered in pre-cum and saliva from the rough face fucking earlier. Glancing upwards, he saw black eyes staring down at him, specifically at his own cock. The mighty shaft throbbed between his legs, spitting out shots of pre every few moments. Kogas panting changed pitch after a few moments, from a tired panting to a somewhat needy one. Glancing between his cock and the wolf, he smirked, using one hand he grasped it and gave it a shake, flicking a glob of pre with enough force to hit a tan nipple of the wolf.  


Staring down at the smirking hanyou, Koga shuddered as the scent of his arousal hit his nose. Raising one hand to the pre on his nipple he swabbed it. Bringing the finger to his nose, the musky scent set his veins on fire, unconsciously he stuck his tongue out to taste it, both sweet and salty at the same time. ‘I want more’ ran through his mind. He knelt down into the pool of cum on the floor beneath them. He dared a look at the dog eared male, a smirk was plastered on his face and it grew to a grin when he saw the look. Taking it as permission he tentatively licked the head of the monster cock. Flavor exploded in his mouth as he shoved as much as he could down his throat, the final four inches were exposed, but he milked what he could.  
Inuyasha let out a hiss at the sudden warmth on his shaft. Despite being overcome with lust fro the past day, there was a big difference in pleasuring himself and having someone else work him over. Figuring he was owed some payback for the earlier facefuck, he gave a sharp thrust, shoving another two inches into the wolfs mouth and down his throat. A glare was the only response he received as the oral worship continued. He leaned back against the cool cave walls, raising one hand up, he pet Koga to encourage the oral.  


As the ministrations continued the wolf became more enthusiastic, shoving the entire cock down his throat and at times, sticking out his tongue to lap at the Inu’s balls. Pre and saliva freely fell from his mouth.  
This went of for over thirty minutes, but despite his best efforts, the Inu remained hard, but no closer to releasing his load. Kogas jaw ached from being stretched so far. Having seen the mutt go down on himself when he arrive, he realized there was only one sensation that the monster cocked male could not have tried. Reaching a pre-covered hand back, he stuck one finger into his tight pucker. Not a virgin by any imagination (a celebration from a particularly successful hunt ended that), the finger was able to slide in easily, followed by a second and third shortly after. The thrusting and scissoring, combined with the slick lube made him ready for the monster quickly.  
Inuyasha was somewhat surprised when the wolf stood, he noticed the scissoring earlier, but even he thought that trying to take his monster was rather ambitious. Koga squatted, facing the hanyou and grasped the monster cock, aligning the head with his hole. WIth a deep breath he sat, the pressure Inuyasha felt was like nothing before. Eventually it was able to penetrate the tight ring, the earlier stretching being nowhere near enough to accommodate the immense girth. A curse fell from his lips as the head sank into the warm, tight heat.  


Koga paused at the burning sensation of the cock within him. The head alone was thicker than anything that had even penetrated him before and the shaft only goth thicker further down. He held that position, getting used to the stretch before sinking down. Inch after inch disappeared within the wolf. Eventually, Inuyasha's balls were pressed against his ass, the entire 13 inches, deep within him, a feeling like nothing before. He planted his hand on the dogs chest ‘very firm pecs’ he noted, and rose up. Only the head remained within him after a few second, then he released his weight and took it all again. Repeating this over and over, each time faster than before, Koga road the monster cock. Every thrust downwards, he felt a spurt of pre shoot deep within him, filling his insides with sticky fluids.  


Inuyasha had no prior experience to compare this to, but it beat out everything that he had done since first finding the berries. Koga, fucking himself was one of the best sights he had ever seen and something he knew he wanted to see again and again. The tight hole milked his cock of pre cum with every thrust. After a while he began meeting the wolf half way, thrusting up as he thrusted down. A slapping sound echoed throughout the cave as they picked up pace.  
Inuyasha pressed a hand against the wolfs chest after some time, motioning for him to get off his cock. Koga reluctantly did so and was startled as the hanyou boldly pushed him to the ground, landing on all fours. Seeing the open hole, the silverette shoved his cock back into the tight heat, the wolf letting out a startled cry from the sudden re entry. Now controlling the pace, it was much faster and rough than before, the wolfs tan ass gradually taking on a rosey hue from the rough slapping of hips to ass.  


Koga let out a gasp at a particularly deep thrust, hitting that spot deep inside him. His own cock had long since turned to granite, steadily dripping pre as it swung from the rough fucking. Koga looked at his swinging cock and was startled, a bulge in his stomach appeared in time with Inuyashas thrust, the cock was big enough to press up against his abs. The thought was enough to push him over the edge a second time that day. His hole clamped down on the shaft and he felt it explode within him. The massive load of cum was planted deep within his bowels, filling every inch of available space. His abs distended slightly from the sheer volume of cum, he groaned at the feeling of his skin stretching over the cum.  
Inuyasha exploded at the tightness around his shaft, he buried his cock to the balls and tried to shove it in even further. His load exploded out of him, orange sized balls squeezing every drop out of him and into the willing wolf below. Each shot drew a moan out of Koga, and for over a minute it was the only sound that filled the cave.  


Eventually he pulled his semi hard cock out of the messy hole. Some cum dripped out, but much of it was so deep inside that it would take some time for the body to flush it out. He admired his handiwork. Koga lay on his back, panting from exhaustion and arousal, his skin was coated in cum from the cave floor and his face was shiny with pre. Most noticeably was the slight bulge of his abs, evidence for the epic size of his load.  


Exhaustion overtaking both canines, they collapsed to the cave floor, laying in puddles of cum and sweat.  
“Not bad mutt, but next time I’ll show ya how a wolf fucks” came from the groggy wolf.  
“Gonna have to work pretty hard to do worse than what I did” was the reply.  


Arms slung across each other they both fell asleep, exhausted from the intense orgasms. As he drifted off Inuyasha last thought was “Gonna have to give him some berries later”


	3. Give a Dog a Bone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Koga wakes up and goes to find something to eat....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One again, I don't own  
> I received two amazing works  
> https://kappaxart.tumblr.com/post/166475543317/i-promised-to-a-good-friend-tall-canadian-to  
> and  
> https://cj-chalerm.tumblr.com/post/166387277167/fanart-inuyasha  
> from the fantastic Kappax and Cj-Chalerm  
> Update  
> Got another work from the fantastic geioji  
> https://tall-canadian.tumblr.com/post/166724477564/geioji-geioji-sloodgetober-failed-to

The steady pounding of crashing water awoke the sleeping okami. Eyes still closed he nestled closer to the warmth, thrusting slightly against the warmth before him. He buried his nose and inhaled, the scent familiar and calming. Slowly drifting to sleep, he wrapped his arms tighter around the other while running his hands over toned flesh. Ghosting over firm abs and up to hard slab like pecs, he tweaked a nipple as hands settled around the muscular chest. A groan fell from the other figure, familiar to Koga and rousing memories of the previous evening. 

Opening his eyes, a mane of white hair dominated his vision, the hanyous hair still mostly clean even after last nights activities. Pulling back from Inuyasha, he winced at the dull throbbing pain radiating from his abused hole. One hand reached behind him, a finger teased the hole and found it was able to slip in without any resistance, the cum lubricating it and still stretched from the intense pounding it took the night before. Normally the top, Koga was surprised by how pleasurable fingering himself was. He would have continued if not for the grumbling from his stomach that echoed in the small cave. ‘Che. haven’t eaten in almost a day, gotta be some grub around here, mutt must have found something to eat’. 

He stood as quietly as he could, cum trailing down his leg as we walked toward the cave entrance. Looking out into the clearing he spied fish in the lake and some bushes growing nearby. ‘Hungry now, don’t wanna cook any fish, but those berries look odd.’ Large, pink and round, divided in two and smelling both sweet and musky. ‘Huh? Smells a bit like the mutt, guess he must have had some, he’s still standing so I should be good.’ Grabbing a few he sat by the lake and bit in. Sweet juice burst in his mouth and dripped down his chin, trailing over his toned chest and slicking his cock as it dripped off. One was devoured, then another and another until almost a dozen berries were consumed. His chest was slick with juice and his cock glistened with the sticky liquid. 

Laying back, he patted his belly, the cum bulge from the night before gone, letting his tan abs shine in the morning light. The heat of the sun warmed his skin while another heat gathered within him. A warmth spread from his stomach throughout his limbs, but concentrated around his cock and balls. His cock rose standing at its solid 11 inches and throbbing in the air. Unlike before, now each heartbeat caused it to pulse larger and larger, 12, 14 16 inches of wolf demon dick rose in the air, his balls swelled in size with the pulsing, settling at the size of softballs. Koga couldn't help but groan ah his cock waved in the air. He marveled at his new size. ‘Even the mutts smaller than me now, bet I can show that bitch who the real alpha is.’ One hand reached down.

As Koga stroked his new massive fuck stick, it continued to change, developing a feature he only saw on the more canine members of the tribe. At the base an area, about three inches long swelled outwards, forming a knot that would grow larger during sex. His hand slid over the cock, slick from the sweet juice, his own musk filled his senses. Each stroke heightened the pleasure and desire to cum, but something was missing. His hole felt empty after being ravaged the night before. He remembered Inuyasha the day before, riding a stone shaft and it being left in the cave. 

He dashed back, massive cock bobbing the entire way, pre cum flying from the tip and landing on his muscular chest. Arriving at the cave, he saw Inuyasha had awoken and beat him to the punch. Riding a stone shaft, eyes closed and moaning in bliss, his 13 inch cock waving freely and spewing pre over his muscular chest. Oddly, the other seemed more muscular than the day before, his cum bulge from Kogas load had faded and it seemed the cum had become pure muscle. His pecs larger and arms slightly more bulky, his ass slapping against the cave floor seemed even rounder and more fuckable than ever. 

Unable to tear his eyes from the sight before him, Koga stroked his gargantuan cock, pre flying from the rapid action. Several landed on his face and hair while others splattered against the cave wall. One strand flew towards the stone riding hanyou, landing in his open mouth.

Inuyasha awoke to the fire having returned to his body. His morning wood harder than he could ever recall and his body sore, feeling as if he had a long fight with his muscles bulging. Looking down, he ignored his slightly more muscular body to focus on his cock. The 13 inch hanyou shaft was throbbing and needed attention. One hand sought his cock, grasping the shaft while another found the stone cock, he rolled it in the puddle of cum nearby and shoved it inside himself. 

Riding the dildo and stroking himself was a blissful experience him moans drowning out the rest of the world. Each thrust of stone made a jet shoot out, some landing on his chest or in his moaning mouth. He was broken out of his blissed out state when another taste crossed his tongue. Opening his golden eyes he locked on Koga standing before him, the memories of the previous night rushing back and mixing with the lustful haze. He stares at the wolf, muscular, glistening body and the smell of berries on him. “Che, found the berries I see, enjoy their effect? You’ll be here a while, been over two days and I’m still horny as fuck, now get over and give me that cock” barked the hanyou, his eyes clouded with lust. 

Koga was guided by his libido, stepping towards the cock riding slutty hanyou before him and waved his shaft teasingly, globs of pre striking Inuyasha face. The other stuck out his tongue to capture what he could and taking the initiative, shoved his beast forward into the hungry cavern. The silverette gaged at the intrusion but quickly took matters into his own hands. Golden eyes stared up half lidded and hazy with lust. His tongue poked out to taste Kogas pre, some of it dribbling down his chin and dripping onto his chest.

Inuyasha moaned around the shaft, the scent and flavour having been altered like his own, similar to the berries. Pre threatened to drown him if he didn’t swallow the sweet and salty nectar. The liquid was like a drug, quenching his thirst but making his desire it all the more. Hoping to make the other cum and get a stronger dose of the other male's seed he swallowed as much as he could. Inch after inch of wolf demon dick disappeared into his mouth until only the knot remained, his jaw stretching, trying and failing to get the last bit in. 

Koga chuckled at the hanyous’ efforts, surprised at how much he was able to swallow and at the sight of him struggling to take the rest into his cum craving throat. His cock was massaged by the others throat muscles. Spurts of pre-cum drippled out constantly, causing the others throat to expand around the swelling cock. Despite the stimulation on his cock, Kogas’ ass was still itching to be filled. Figuring the other was hogging the stone shaft for the time he licked a few fingers on one hand to slick ‘em up before reaching behind himself. One finger probed the hole and slid in, that quickly became two and then three, thrusting into his tight heat. His other hand rose to his chest, pinching a nipple between fingers and twisting.

For the next minutes the cave was filled with groans and muffled moans. Koga switching which nipple he played with while his cock was sucked and he fingered his own ass. Inuyasha rode a stone dildo while choking down Kogas berry enhanced cock. Eventually both approached their limits, Inuyasha came first, his cock spasmed and he collapsed on the dildo, driving it even deeper. Cum gushed forth, coating his chest with thick semen, some flying high enough to hit the wolf, cum dripping down his abs. 

At the scent on Inuyashas’ cum and feel of it running down his chest Koga came as well. He flooded the other's mouth as his knot expanded slightly. Rope after rope filled the hanyous mouth, cheeks bulged at the sudden flood before he swallowed. He came for longer than even, threatening to drown his cock sleeve. His ass clamped around his fingers as he came, threatening to crush them. Looking down his eyes widened at how much he had cum. Stepping back the last few shots coated Inuyashas’ face and chest, flowing down valleys between pecs and trails between abs. Inuyasha had a small bulge pushing his abs up, enough cum having been swallowed to create a bump like a massive meal. 

Sitting back, Inuyasha basked in the satisfied feeling, rubbing Kogas cum into his skin as he sat on the stone dildo. Clenching and unclenching his ass muscles, his cock began to rise again. Moving his hand lower he paused at his stomach, a small bulge there was shrinking. At the same time he felt his muscles bulge, arms bulked slightly while his shoulders widened. He felt stronger than he could ever recall as the last of the bulge vanished. Looking up, he saw the Koga had seen the changes as well. “Like the changes wolf? Gotta thank ya for giving me the boost, any way I can thank ya?!” Came from the smirking hanyou as he pulled off the stone dildo, settling on all fours and waving his slightly gaping hole at the stunned man. 

Koga stared at the slightly gaping hole, the perfect buns were parted and giving a tantalizing view that no sane man (or demon) could resist. Stepping forward he didn’t bother with prep, shoving his monstrous 16 inch demon cock into the bitch. Rather than scream like Koaga expected, Inuyasha let out a moan that echoed and filled the cave. “Like that bitch,want this demon cock to wreck your cunt?” 

Only moans met his question. “Then take it bitch, gonna pump you full of my cum, gonna fill you with my pups.” With that said the demon thrust forward, all but the knot sliding Inuyashas velvet hole. Giving him no time to adjust Koga set a brutal pace, the sloppy hole gripping the cock and doing all it could to keep the massive meat.

Inuyasha could only moan as the cock destroyed his hole, considering he was a virgin until a few days ago its by far the largest object to even penetrate him. The brutal pace had him moaning like a bitch in heat being given exactly what they needed. Every thrust had the knot pressing on his hole, slowly stretching him even further. Inuyasha slammed back, meeting Kogas’ hips, a spanking sound reverberating around the cave. With a final push the knot slipped past his ring, sinking the full length of demon dick into his quivering heat. 

“Like that knot bitch? Can’t wait till you’re locked on this cock.” Koga gave a hard forward into the panting hanyou. Enjoying being fully sheathed in the slut he changed their positions a bit. One hand held the stone dildo and brought it to his hole. Still slick from Inuyasha riding it, the shaft slid in easily. He leaned back with the dildo in him, raising the impaled hanyou and making his squat over his waist. Laying his hands behind his head he chuckled at the blissed out expression on the others face. “Get to work bitch, your turn to do some of the work.”

Inuyasha whined as he was shifted. Kogas’ pits released musk as they were exposed. The cock throbbed within his hole and the knot only enhanced the feeling. Hearing Kogas order he placed his hands on the others chest. Pressing down on firm pecs he rose himself off the shaft, the knot popping out as he rose. With only the tip still buried he slammed himself down, knot popping back in with a loud squelching sound. Koga bucked up at the last second, driving the tip even deeped into his dripping heat. Inuyasha felt his cock spasm, not cumming but rather shooting out a rope of pre that landed on his face, some on the tongue lolled out of his panting mouth. 

This repeated time and again, Inuyasha impaling himself, the knot popping in and out of his gradually loosening fuck hole. Koga rode the stone dildo, snapping his hips up to meet Inuyashas’ thrust, them sliding back on the dildo when the hanyou rose up. Koga came first this time. With a shout he grasped the hanyou by the hips and pulled him down while slamming home on the dildo. His knot locked in the hanyou and his seed burst forth like a dam breaking. Ropes of cum flooded into Inuyasha and the knot locked everything inside, not even a trickle of cum escaping. 

Inuyasha moaned at what was happening to him. The cum built up within him with nowhere to go, his abs stretched out as the cum built up. He came from the sensation, squeezing even tighter on the cumming cock. His load shot into the air, raining down on the two of them. Milky white cum covered the skin of both and their hair was matted from the raining seed. His stomach looked nine months pregnant with a dozen wolf pups. His impressive cock strained against the weight of the cum gut pressing against it. 

Koga rolled to the side and brought Inuyasha with him, the plopping out onto the ground behind him. Wrapping an arm around Inuyasha's chest he pulled him closer, still locked inside the cum swollen slut. “Ya look good like this mut, could get used to seeing you filled with my seed.” Came from the wolf, slowly drifting back to sleep for a mid-day nap. 

Inuyasha scoffed at the remark but settled into sleep as well, comfortable in his arms and his stomach making it difficult to move until his body absorbed the seed. “Mmm, will see about a repeat later. Either way, I get to owe your ass next time.” Golden eyes closed as both drifted to sleep.

 

(Scene Break)

 

As the sun began to dip below the horizon a figure walked slowly through the forest. Looking down from the hilltop he saw his destination. In the distance a cliff face with a waterfall cascading over it glittered in the setting light.


End file.
